eq2fandomcom-20200225-history
EverQuest 2 Wiki:User page
EQ2i provides users' pages to facilitate communication among participants in the project. Examples If your username is Example: * Your user page is the page at User:Example * Your user talk page is the page at User talk:Example * Your user subpages are pages of the form User:Example/Example or User talk:Example/Example. What can I have on my user page? Whatever you like, within some reasonable boundaries. A good start is to add a little information about yourself or your Everquest 2 characters. Some people have included contact information (email, instant messaging, etc), a photograph, your real name, your location, information about your areas of expertise and interest, likes and dislikes, other homepages, and so forth. Obviously, this will depend on how comfortable you are with respect to privacy. You can also use your user page to help you use EQ2i more effectively: so you can use it to list "to do" information, work in progress, reminders, useful links, and so forth. It's also good for experimenting with markup. Another use is to let people know about your activities and opinions on EQ2i. So you might include current plans, a journal of recent activities on EQ2i, and your opinions on how certain EQ2i articles or policies should be changed. If you won't be editing EQ2i for a while, drop a note on your user page to that effect. In general, avoid substantially editing another's user page without their permission, but feel free to correct typos and other mistakes. Some users are fine with their user pages being edited, and may even have a note to that effect. Other users may object and ask you not to edit their user pages, and it is probably sensible to respect their requests. The best option is to draw their attention to the matter on their talk page and let them edit their user page themselves if they agree on a need to do so. Generally, you should avoid substantial content on your user page that is unrelated to EQ2i. EQ2i is not a general hosting service, so your user page is not a personal homepage. Your page is about you as a player in Everquest 2 and as a contributor to the EQ2i site. What about user subpages? If you need more pages, you can create subpages. More or less, you can have anything here that you might have on your user or user talk page. Subpages are created by adding a slash (/) and the name of the subpage after your username. Examples: *a work in progress, until it is ready to be released *archives of user talk *tests; for testing a template, make it a separate subpage What should I avoid? Generally, you should avoid any substantial content that is unrelated to EQ2i. Examples include: * A weblog relating your non-EQ2i activities * Extensive discussion not related to EQ2i * Excessive personal information (more than a couple of pages) * Opinion pieces not related to EQ2i. * Communications with people uninvolved with the project :See also: EQ2I:What EQ2I is not